danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Udine
אודינה (Città di Udine) היא במרכז מחוז פריולי ונציה ג'וליה, בצפון -מזרח איטליה, בין הים האדריאטי לבין הרי האלפים וכ-40 ק"מ מהגבול סלובניה. העיר היא בירת פרובינציה, המכונה באותו שם. היא שוכנת בגובה 46 מטר מעל פני הים. בסוף 2009 היה מספר תושביה : 99,439 נפש. *תמונות שצולמו בעיר ביוני 2010 לאורך דרכי העיר קיימות תעלות מים זורמים. הוסבר לנו: "שלכל אורך (אולי רוחב) העיר יש תעלות רבות שבהן המים זורמים כל הזמן. חלק מן התעלות מכוסות בכבישים ובמדרכות. ויש תוכנית עירונית ששוקלת לחשוף תעלות רבות כדי להוסיף את הנופך הישן והיפה ואולי הרומנטי של העיר" (התקבל מדניאלה רנמר) 200px|thumb|left|נוף העיר - ברקע הרי האלפים - המקור:הויקיפדיה 200px|thumb|left|מורשת ונציה באודינה - Piazza della Libertà, 16th century Loggia di San Giovanni and the Torre dell’Orologio 200px|thumb|left|שבויים איטלקים בכיכר החרות במלחמת העולם הראשונה אתר העיר תולדות העיר (המקור:הויקיפדיה הכללית) העיר הייתה הבירה ההיסטורית של Friuli. האזור היה מיושב כבר מהתקופה Neolithic ולאחר מכן על-ידי העם Illyrians. אחרי נפילת האימפריה הרומית, גדלה חשיבות האזור לאחר ירידת חשיבות שתי הערים הרומאייות החשובות באזור Aquileia ו- Cividale. בשנת 983 נתן קיסר רומא הקדושה את מבצר העיר לידי הפטריאך של אקילאה - בה קבע את מושבו. האזור היה למרכז כלכלי ומסחרי חשוב. בשנת 1420 היא נכבשה על-ידי הרפובליקה של וונציה, אשר שלטה בה עד 1797, מועד כיבוש העיר על-ידי נפוליאון ולאחר זמן קצר עברה לשלטון בית הבסבורג במסגרת מחוז "לומברדיה וננציה". בשנת 1856 הייתה לחלק ממלכת איטליה. במלחמת העולם הראשונה אחרי המפלה האיטלקית ב"battle of Caporetto" הייתה למושב המפקדה הצבאית וכונתה בשם "Capitale della Guerra" ("War Capital"). אחרי המלחמה הייתה לבירת מחוז חדש Provincia del Friuli שכלל את :Gorizia, Pordenone and Udine. ב-8 בספטמבר 1943, כמו כל איטליה נפלה לידי השלטון של הרייך השלישי, אשר הסתיים באפריל 1945. האזור היה מרכז חשוב למעבר פליטים יהודים אחרי השואה בדרך לארץ ישראל. דומוגרפיה בשנת 2006 היו 90% של תושבי העיר ילידי איטליה. קבוצות מהגרים יש מאלבניה, רומניה וסרביה וכן מגאנה וצפון אפריקה. אחד מכל חמשת הילידם הנולדים בעיר אחד ההורים הוא ממוצא אלבני או רומני. אתרים לביקור * ארמון הפטריארך - palazzo Patriarcale- The old residence of the patriarchs of Aquileia, the palazzo Patriarcale, was erected by Giovanni Fontana in 1517 in place of the older one destroyed by an earthquake in 1511. Under the Austrians it was used as a prison. In the cathedral archives was formerly preserved a recension of the Visigothic code of laws, called the Breviary of Alaric, in a manuscript known as the Codex Utinensis, which was fortunately printed before it was lost. In the 1550s, Andrea Palladio erected some buildings in Udine. * כנסיה עתיקה - 'Santa Maria della Purità - The church of Santa Maria della Purità has 18th-century frescoes by Giambattista Tiepolo and his son Domenico. The church dedicated to St. Mary of the Castle is probably the oldest in Udine, judging from extant fragments dating back to the Lombard era. It lost its parish status in 1263, when it was annexed to the larger parish of Saint'Odorico (now the Cathedral). It has been renovated many times over the centuries: the façade, for example, was entirely rebuilt after the catastrophic earthquake of 1511. Its three naves preserve the suggestive atmosphere of silence and contemplation, which is often found in old churches. The Venetian Governor, Tommaso Lippomano, commissioned the Venetian Gothic portico with steps and ramps leading down the hill in 1487. * כיכר החירות - In the principal square (Piazza della Libertà) stands the town hall (Loggia del Lionello) built in 1448-1457 in the Venetian-Gothic style opposite a clock tower (Torre dell’Orologio) resembling that of the Piazza San Marco at Venice. It was begun in 1448 on a project by Nicolò Lionello, a local goldsmith, and was rebuilt following a fire in 1876. The new design was projected by the architect Andrea Scala. *הלוגיה - העיריה - Loggia di San Giovanni''' - Opposite the Loggia del Lionello is the Loggia di San Giovanni, a Renaissance structure designed by Bernardino da Morcote. Other noteworthy monuments in the square are the Fountain by Giovanni Carrara, an architect from Bergamo (1542); the Columns bearing the Venetian Lion and the Statue of Justice (1614), the statues of Hercules and Cacus and the Statue of Peace (1819) which was donated to Udine by Emperor Francis I to commemorate the peace Treaty of Campoformido. * הקתדרלה - The Cathedral of Udine is an imposing edifice whose construction started in 1236, on a Latin cross-shaped plan with three naves and chapels along the sides. The church was consecrated in 1335 as Santa Maria Maggiore. At the beginning of the 18th century a radical transformation project involving both the exterior and the interior was undertaken at the request and expense of the Manin family. The Baroque interior has monumental dimensions and contains many works of art by Tiepolo, Amalteo, and Ludovico Dorigny. On the ground floor of the bell tower (built from 1441 over the ancient baptistry) is a chapel which is completely adorned with frescoes by Vitale da Bologna (1349). * המצודה - The center of Udine is dominated by the Castle, built by the Venetians from 1517 over a Lombard fortification ruined by an earthquake in 1511. The current Renaissance appearance dates from the intervention of Giovanni da Udine, who finished the works starting from 1547. The castle houses one of the most ancient Parliament Halls of Europe. יהודי העיר thumb|המצבה הנתונים האחרונים הידועים על מספר היהודים בעיר מתיחס לינואר 1936 ולפיו באודינה וגרציה היו 202 יהודים רשומים בקהילה. באוגוסט 1938 (עם פירסום חוקי הגזע) נרשמו בפרובינציה, באותן הערים, 368 איש שאחד מהורים היה יהודי המקור בקיר של אחת הכנסיות נמצאה מצבה מבית קברות יהודי, אשר תאריכה המשוער הוא 1405. בית הקברות פעל עד 1825. מאז נקברו היהודים בסן-דניאלה. המקור פרטים היסטוריים בספר: * Annie Sacerdoti,Guida All'Italia Ebraica,Marietti, Casale Monferrato,1986 הנה שני עמודים ממנו: 400px|thumb|center|העמוד הראשון 400px|thumb|center|העמוד השני מקומות אחרים לתיור שני גנים בוטניים: * Orto_Botanico_Friulano - ערך קצר מדי * Parco_Botanico_Friulano ערך קצר עם מראה מקומות תרבות * ראו האתר באנגלית * האתר באיטלקית תמונות מהעיר Image:Old udine.jpg|Old map. Image:Udine center.jpg|Piazza Libertà. Image:Udine towerdetail.jpg|Udine Tower detail. Image:Udine_Italy.jpg|Loggia del Lionello and its Piazza by day. 750px|thumb|center|מראה מן המצודה קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מויקישיתוף * Udine homepage * Udine portal * University of Udine * Udine in 3D * The soccer song Fuarce Udin * Udine International School קטגוריה:פריולי-ונציה ג'וליה